create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/A Soldier's Heart
Part 1 No POV: "Wait, wait, wait. Run that by me again?" Wren sighed, exasperated. Amn. Akira was beginning to get on his nerves. "Okay. Listen closely." With that, Akira zoned out again. He was looking at Andrei Popov. "... capture the enemy base." Wren concluded. "Oh, yeah. Totally. Awesome." Akira reponded. "Were you even listening?" Wren asked, annoyed. "... I don't know if it'd be worse to pretend that I did, or admit that I didn't." Wren sighed, angry. "Luke! Are we almost there?!" Wren yelled. "Yeah, we're close to landing." Lucas responded. They then landed. "Alright, guys!" Aksel announced to everyone. "I'll be pairing you guys up." "A1C. Wren and Amn. Akira, you guys are a pair, SSg. Lucas and SrA. Andrei, and I'll go with Amn. Eilis." Wren groaned. This is going to be a loooooooong day... he thought. Part 2 Wren's POV: Oh my gosh. Aksel paired me with Akira. Of all people. We all went our separate ways. Surprisingly, Akira was really talkative. "... I don't know how to talk to him, but I really want to, but I get really shy, and-" "Okay, Akira. Look. I lost track of what you were talking about 5 minutes ago. Since we're in enemy territory, can we get a little be quiet?!" I yelled. I should not have done that. Before either of us knew what was going on, we were being ambushed. "Wow, smart guy. Way to go." Akira said, sarcastically. Fantastic. Part 3 Lucas's POV: "So, Andreii, who do you find the most tolerable?" I asked, as an ice-breaker. "Akira, probably." "Ah. Coolio. I find Eilis the most tolerable. She's pretty levelheaded. How 'bout the least tolerable?" "Wren." "Oh, don't get me started on Wren. He's so rude and cold towards Akira, it's annoying. Like, the kid just likes daydreaming, can you blame him? He's like, fresh outta college." "Lucas, as much as I love talking to you, we need to focus." "Right, right." This guy's sure fun at parties. Part 4 No POV: Wren and Akira found themselves inside of the enemy base. They were being held in a cell. Akira looked at Wren, who was angry at himself for getting them caught. "Wren, are you okay?" Akira asked. "I'm an idiot. It's my fault that they caught us." "I know." "If we get out of here, I'm resigning." Akira groaned. His goal was to exterminate Wren. He couldn't accomplish that goal if Wren wasn't around. "I'm sure that Aksel will understand." Akira says. Part 5 Lucas' POV: Andrei and I encountered the enemy base. I marveled at it, because it was so... high-tech. 2 guards were outside, and they almost spotted me. Andrei, fortunately, pulled me down behind a bush, so that they wouldn't notice us. "Luke, you have a headset. Make a call to Aksel that we're pinned." Andrei whispered to me. "For him to hear me, I'd have to speak pretty loudly. He's partially deaf, remember? If I contact him right now, I'll be forced to give us away." I told him. Andrei nodded, understand the repurcussions of Luke potentially contacting Aksel. They heard footsteps, and before they knew what was happening, they had guns pointed at them. "State your business." they were ordered, prompting Andrei to look at Lucas. Luke stood up, nervous. "Hello, I'm Staff Sergeant Lucas Visser. Hi, that's me. Uh, so, our captain sent us to do a recon mission of this general area, and then be on our way." Luke explained, nervous. They weren't buying it. "By the orders of Colonel Dusk, you two are coming with us." one of them hissed at Andrei and Lucas. "Luke, you need to run." Andrei mouthed. Lucas nodded, punched the guard holding him at gunpoint in the face, and ran away, leaving Andrei alone. No POV: Wren and Akira watched as Andrei was escorted in, and forcefully pushed into the same cell as them. Akira blushed, nervous, and walked over to Andrei. "Andrei, what happened?" he asked. "Staff Sergeant Lucas and I were held at gunpoint. Luke ran away, to get Aksel and Eilis." Andrei explained. His eyes went to Wren, who was sitting in a corner, sulking. "What's up with him?" he asked. "He's been blaming himself for the past hour that he and I were captured. He's not wrong to blame himself, since his yelling was what attracted their attention, but he still needs to get over it." Akira explained. Part 6 Aksel's POV: Eilis and I were walking and looking for enemies, when my headset picked up a transmission. It had to be from Lucas, because he was the only other with with a headset. "Luke? Status report." I ordered. "Sir, Andrei was captured, and I can't find Wren and Akira. I think they were captured too." Luke reported. "Eilis and I will be right there. Send me your coordinates." I told him. He told me his location, and Eilis and I set off, to save our troops. Wren's POV: Andrei and Akira were talking to each other. I heard my name dropped a few times, but it was probably just them saying how useless I am. "Wren, we know you have exceptional lockpicking skills. If you want to redeem yourself after getting yourself and I caught, then you'll use them." Akira told me, handing me a lockpick. I sighed, and nodded. "Fine. After I'm done here, though, I resign." I told them. Andrei suddenly approached me. "Wren, look at yourself, then at Akira and Eilis. They both have impressive skills that would have earned them the rank of Airman First Class, but your skills earned you that title. If you resign, then you're just spitting in General Dover's eye and saying "forget you" to her." Andrei is strangely motivational. I nodded, grinned, and got to work on lockpicking the cell. I'm not letting myself resign. Not yet. Not after all I've gone through and survived with these idiots. Part 7 No POV: It took Wren 45 minutes to pick the very complex locking system of the cell, but he managed to finally open the cell. "Good job, Wren." Andrei said to him. Wren, despite his cold exterior, cracked a smile. The three then escaped their cell, making sure to stay out of sight. Akira's POV: It's time. While Andrei, Wren, and I were escaping, I suddenly stopped. "Akira? What's up?" Andrei asked. "You're fools. Both of you." I hissed. Two guards snuck up behind them, and grabbed them by their arms. Wren tried to fight them off. It's always been Wren to be the stubborn one. "Lock them up. And make sure Wren can't use his arms. He's a lockpicker." I told my guards. "Yes, sir, Colonel Dusk." the guards said. With that, they were taken back to their cells. My plan is finally falling in place. Lucas' POV: You know that sinking feeling you get in your stomache? Like, when something's not sitting right? No, I didn't eat anything weird, before you ask. It's just... something seems wrong. I called Aksel again. "Cancel the distress signal." I told him. With that call, I headed to the enemy base again. But there were no guards outside. Strange. I snuck inside, and saw a lot of guards in the halls. Suddenly, Akira walked past them. They didn't try to arrest him though. As he walked past, he noticed me, due to the stupid impracticality of these freakin' uniforms. "Ah, Staff Sergeant Lucas Visser." Akira said. "Akira, what's going on? Why aren't you being apprehended? We're in enemy territory!" I told him. "Correction. You're in enemy territory." he told me. Suddenly, two large hands gripped me by my arms. I looked behind me, and I saw a large man. A guard. "Hey, hands off!" I hissed. "Take him to the cell with Wren and Andrei. Make sure they don't escape." Akira ordered. "Wren and Andrei are here too?" I asked. I never got an answer before I was forced into a cell. Wren's hands were chained above him, and I didn't get why. The guard that locked me up returned, and confiscated my headset. Oh crap. Part 8 Wren's POV: Andrei had gotten the chains off of my wrists. As I stood up, a guard built similarly to me walked into the cell, because I was unchained. Andrei, Luke, and I all looked at each other. This is stupid. Lucas' POV: Wren wore the guard's uniform, and made sure the guard, Alex Smith, didn't wake up. Andrei chained Smith to where Wren was chained. "Okay, Andrei, Luke. You guys need to escape. Find Aksel and Eilis. I'll handle this." Wren told us. "Be safe." I told him. With that, Andrei and I escaped. Part 9 No POV: Wren entered Akira's office. "Ah, Airman Alex!" he called. Wren removed the helmet, and his smile dissolved into a scowl. "Oh. What do you want? Here to harass and insult me again?" Akira hissed. Wren sighed. "Look. I know I was... very harsh towards you. I just-" "You don't understand me, do you?" Akira asked. "I was you! When I was first drafted, I was just like you. Imaginative, innocent, naive. I always got on NCO and CO's nerves. I was even threatened. That I'd be discharged if I didn't shape up. So, I did." Wren admitted. Akira seemed to have a change of heart. Akira's POV: My goodness... Wren Kowalczyk? Just like me? I... I felt horrible. "Wren? I'm so sorry." I said, quietly. I felt tears prick my eyes. Wren sighed, and approached me. Suddenly, I was in his embrace. It felt... nice. "Where's Luke and Andrei?? I need to apologize!" I cried. "They escaped with me." Wren told me. With that, he and I headed out. I had to make amends. I hoped they'd forgive me... Epilogue No POV: Returning to the base, everyone agreed to keep Akira being "Colonel Dusk" a secret, as long as Akira said that they wished to be allies. Once they returned, Akira informed their Colonel of their mission, and she accepted Col. Dusk's offer of peace. "Everyone, report front and center, immediately!" she announced. Everyone in the air force stood, in order of rank, in from of Col. Halsey. "Now, based off of a mission gone very well, I'll be promoting three of you. A1C. Wren Kowaczyk, step forward." she announced. Wren hesitated, then stepped forward. "A1C. Wren. You're stubborn, you're cold, and you're mean. But you're brave, and you're fearless. These traits all make you a fantastic soldier. Welcome to the rank of non-commissioned officer, Staff Sergeant Wren Kowalczyk." Col. Halsey said. "Airman Takahashi Akira, step forward." Akira stepped forward. "I heard good things about you over your mission. Well done, Airman First Class Akira." Akira smiled. "Finally, Staff Sergeant Lucas Visser. Step forward." Lucas stepped forward. "You stayed much calmer in the face of danger than I'd ever expect a newly promoted non-commissioned officer to act. Thank you for your service to the mission, Master Sergeant Lucas." "Thank you, ma'am." Colonel Halsey smiled. "Dismissed!" The End Category:Blog posts Category:A Soldier's Heart